


Nurmengard, menedék

by DarthKrande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Almost), (I mean "almost"), (tényleg majdnem mindenki), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Everybody Lives, Gore, Happy Ending, Nurmengard, Theatre, majdnem mindenki túléli, színdarab, véres
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: 1981-ben két, célponttá vált varázslócsalád egy jól védett épületbe költözött – Ausztriában. De ők is sejtették, hogy az elzártság nem jelent biztonságot…





	Nurmengard, menedék

 

Szereplők:

James Potter, auror

Lily, James neje

Harry, tizenhét hónapos fiuk

 

Frank Longbottom, auror

Alice, auror, Frank neje

Neville, tizenhét hónapos fiuk

 

Sirius Black, Tekergő

Peter Pettigrew, Tekergő

Gellert Grindelwald, visszavonult sötétmágus

Tom Denem, sötétmágus

 

Perselus Piton

Bellatrix Lestrange

Halálfalók, 2 db

 

 

 

 

 

**Nurmengard, menedék**

Véres végű színmű

 

 

_(Függöny lent, Denem előre jő, kezében pálcája. Láthatóan keres valamit. Középen talál egy levelet, fölnyitja.)_

TOM: ( _olvas_ ) Kedves Tekergők! ( _oldalra grimaszol_ ) Lily tegnapelőtt megkérdezte Albust, igaz-e, amit mondanak róla meg Grindelwaldról. Aztán baglyot küldött Alice-nak, amiről én csak ma értesültem. A nők teljes összeesküvést szőttek azért, hogy a fiainkat biztonságban tudhassuk! Ma szólt Albus, hogy elintézte a papírjainkat, és délutántól a Nemzetközi Varázslókongresszus kirendelt mind a négyünket GG őrzésére Nurmengardban. Háromszoros hurrá, most már tényleg egy börtönben kell kivárnom, amíg Harry harcképes nagykorú lesz! Majd látogassatok meg valamikor! James _. (Összegyűri a levelet._ ) ÉN MEGLÁTOGATLAK, MEG ÁM, JAMES POTTER!

 

 

_(Függöny föl. Sötétszürke belső tér, a falakon színes firkákkal. Jobbról ajtó, bal felől nagyméretű ablak. Alice és a két másfél éves gyerek a jobb sarokban pakolnak.)_

ALICE: Nem, a fagyöngyöt az ajtó fölé kell tenni, Harry, légy szíves és ne változtasd már megint kékre!

NEVILLE: ’Arry minde’ kékle vá’ozta’!

HARRY: Nem minde’!

NEVILLE: De igen!

Harry rámutat Alice-ra, akinek az orra elkékül.

Az ajtóból Lily jő.

LILY: Három percre nem lehet titeket egyedül hagyni?

HARRY: Ama!

NEVILLE: ’Arry megi’ kékle vá’otta ana ollát!

LILY: És hogyan került a fagyöngy az italok közé?

ALICE ( _nevet_ ) Túlerőben voltak!

LILY _(egy pálcaintéssel visszaszínezi Alice orrát)_ Te meg auror vagy. James és Frank még nem értek vissza? Nem, Harry! Merlin, mi lesz, ha még pálcát is fog majd a kezébe _? (fölemel egy üveget, benne kék itallal.)_

ALICE: Az mi?

LILY: Tojáspuncs, azt hiszem. Kék tojáspuncs. Neville, te meg légy kedves, ne ültess fagyöngyöt a hop-por edénybe, jó?

NEVILLE: De a ho’-’or úgyse’ mű’ödik.

ALICE: Nem működik, mert az itteni kandalló már nincs a hálózathoz kötve. De a poros kancsót ne használd virágcserépnek, jó?

NEVILLE: ’ó.

_(Frank és James seprűn érkeznek az ablakon keresztül, megcsókolják feleségeiket, James fölkapja Harryt, Frank átöleli Neville-t.)_

FRANK: Volt egy kis hóvihar a német határnál.

JAMES: De minden megvan, amit kértetek. Tessék, Lily, a fognövesztőszer a kis kedvencednek.

LILY: Nem a kis kedvencem! _(átvesz egy fiolát Jamestől és az ajtón át távozik)_

NEVILLE: Nem kisi! Nagy!

FRANK: James csak szórakozik, mint mindig, Neville.

ALICE ( _sóhajt_ ) Lily viszont komolyan a szárnyai alá vette az öreget. Különös, pont az ő származásával…

JAMES ( _vigyorog_ ) Mintha ne ismernéd eléggé, Alice. Mi ez? _(iszik a kék italból, maga is kékké változik_ ) Harry!

HARRY ( _nevet_ ) To’áspucs!

_(Motorzúgás, az ablakon át Sirius érkezik. A motorra színes ajándékdobozok vannak kötve.)_

SIRIUS: Helló, oroszlánok! _(A kabátja alól elővesz egy barna patkányt, aki Peterré változik.)_ Jól nézel ki, James.

PETER: Sziasztok! ( _körülnéz_ ) Lily?

ALICE: Mindjárt jön.

NEVILLE: Féle’falk!

HARRY: Hol ’an Holsá’?

SIRIUS: Holdsáp csak holnap tud jönni, kölök. Tegnap volt holdtölte, ki kell pihennie az éjszakát.

NEVILLE: Ho’ap jön?

PETER ( _megvakarja a fejét_ ) Igen, talán.

SIRIUS Marlene is ígérte magát, még az idén valamikor. Hogy vagytok?

HARRY ( _vidáman_ ) Ké’en!

NEVILLE ( _beletörődve_ ) Ké’en.

FRANK ( _tárgyilagosan_ ) Kéken, és beültetve fagyönggyel.

LILY ( _ajtóból jő)_ Sziasztok, srácok! Peter, mi baj?

PETER _(átöleli magát, mintha fázna, közben a bal alkarjához nyúl a jobb kezével, és grimaszol)_ Hideg van.

LILY: Ugye, szerinte is!

_(Mennydörgés, majd élénk fény az ablak felől. Mindenki elsápad.)_

PETER: Itt van!

SIRIUS: Merlin összes lábgombájára!

FRANK: Pálcákat kézbe!

ALICE: Hogy miért kellett lekapcsolni a kandallót!

JAMES: Mert ez egy börtön, Alice! Remélem, kitart a védelem.

LILY: Nem sokáig. ( _fogja James seprűjét_ ) Vidd föl Harryt! Ő még átfér az ablakon.

JAMES: Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?

LILY: Nincs jobb.

ALICE: Föl?!

FRANK: Vidd Neville-t is!

JAMES: Mindjárt jövök! _(Seprűn a két gyerekkel az ablakon át el.)_

SIRIUS ( _az ablak felé néz)_ Nem hiszem el, hogy képes volt követni.

_(Mindenki pálcával a kézben áll. Az intenzív fény még egyet lobban, azután kialszik.)_

EGYÜTT: Protego!

 

_(Ablak berobban. Tom és a négy halálfaló jő.)_

PERSELUS: Lily!

BELLATRIX ( _nevet_ ) Cuki szerelmespár! _(tovább nevet_ )

HALÁLFALÓ 1: Nagyuram!

TOM ( _a csapatra szegezve a pálcáját)_ Hol vannak a gyerekek?

ALICE: Biztonságban!

FRANK ( _félre_ ) Remélem…

_(Átkok és ellenátkok villannak, többen felkiáltanak, összegörnyednek stb. mindkét féltől. James seprűn érkezik az ablak felől, Perselust támadja. Peter patkánnyá változik és elrohan egy sarokba.)_

LILY: Ne!

PERSELUS: Sectumsempra!

_(James összeesik, csurom vér.)_

LILY ( _odaszalad_ ) James!

SIRIUS: Nesze! ( _nonverbálisan támad, Piton véd de hátrálni kényszerül)_ Neszeee!

TOM _(a szoba túlsó részén néz a közönység felé, a röpködő átkoktól nem zavartatva_ ) Hova raktátok a gyerekeket?

BELLATRIX: Siri, Siri, nem vagy te túl heves? ( _nevet_ )

_(Piton kap egy mágikus pofont, beszédül két másik halálfaló közé. Black fölszedi a földről Jamest, és Lilyvel együtt visszahúzódik. További átkok villognak.)_

HALÁLFALÓ 2: Bombarda _! (A padló egy része robban a lábuknál, mindenki szerteszét vágódik.)_

TOM ( _a szoba közepén_ ) Hol vannak a gyerekek?! ( _int Pitonnak_ )

PERSELUS: Lily, kérlek. Neki csak a két pelenkás kell. Megígérte, hogy te megmenekülsz.

LILY ( _megrökönyödve_ ) A saját bőrömet mentsem?

PERSELUS: Ez nem a mi döntésünk. _(rászegezi a pálcáját)_ Legilimens!

LILY: Nem! Neeeem!

HALÁLFALÓ 1: Crucio!

_(További átkok röpködnek, Alice elszakad a többiektől, Frank pedig elterül.)_

TOM ( _Alice felé_ ) Imperio – mutasd őket!

ALICE _(kényszeredetten a plafonra mutat_ ) A legfölső szinten, egy lezárt cellában.

BELLATRIX: Hadd hozzam én őket! _(Az ajtón keresztül el.)_

JAMES ( _halkan_ ) Lily, te egy géniusz vagy. Egy nagyon bátor géniusz.

ALICE: Nincs még elég sötétmágus a szobában?

SIRIUS: Miért, mi van ott, Ágas? Ugye nem…?! Lily!

LILY: Tudom, hogy nem kéne bízni benne, de ő még mindig jobb választás. Nem akarja megölni őket.

SIRIUS: Ki?

_(Dulakodás hallatszik, majd az ajtón belép az öreg, megszürkült, de csupa fog Grindelwald.)_

LILY: Ő.

 _GELLERT (meglengetve a kezében Bellatrix pálcáját, lerázva róla némi vért)_ Én. ( _félre_ ) Volt már a kezemben jobb pálca is. ( _hangosan)_ Távozzanak a hívatlanok! _(Szél támad, halálfalók a romos ablakon át kiröpülnek kalimpálva, majd lentről kiáltások és koppanások. Tom ruházata meglebben, de ő a helyén marad.)_

TOM: Ki ez a rongymágus?

GELLERT _(végignéz a védőkön)_ Harminchat év alatt egyszer sem gondoltam arra, hogy három sérült aurornak köszönhetem majd a szabadulásomat. _(Átvonul a színen, mintha Tom ott sem lenne, kézen csókolja Lilyt.)_

SIRIUS: Hova lett az őrült unokatesóm? Az az ő pálcája!

GELLERT: Göndör fekete haja van és fültépő nevetése? Torkon szúrtam a saját pálcájával. Civilizálatlan megoldás, de ha a saját cellámban varázsolok, mostanra a nyakunkon lennének az arab bombázószőnyegesek és legalább három sárkányos osztag.

TOM: Avada…

GELLERT ( _oda sem nézve ráomlasztja az ajtó felőli falat, Tom védi, de pont amikor leengedi a pálcáját, Alice elkábítja_ ) Mrs Potter! Harry és Nev természetesen teljes biztonságban vannak. Köszönöm, hogy megtisztelt a bizalmával.

JAMES ( _halkan_ ) Elég az udvarlásból, a nagyapja lehetnél!

LILY: Köszönöm! _(az ajtón át el_ )

SIRIUS ( _körülnéz_ ) Hol van Féregfark?!

FRANK: A patkány animágus? Ott!

ALICE: Láttam, amikor megérintette a bal alkarját!

SIRIUS: Tudtam, hogy csak úgy nem követhették volna a motoromat!

JAMES ( _lassan fölkel_ ) Akkor ővele még dolgunk van.

GELLERT ( _visszatolja a sérültet egy székig_ ) Majd én. Ez most nagyon sötét varázslat lesz, ne nézze, aki nem bírja. ( _Mindenki odagyűlik köréje)_

SIRIUS: Csak nyugodtan.

_(A színpad elsötétül, csak a fal mentén marad némi fény. Sárga és fehér villanások közt látszik, hogy Grindelwald rátenyerel az egyik kezével Peter alkarjára, a másikkal Denem mellkasára. Morajlás, a két varázsló néha felkiált. Végül kivilágosodik a kép, Peter ott áll négykézláb emberként, Denem helyén Féregfark korábbi patkány-alakja.)_

GELLERT _(letörli a homlokát)_ Egyiket se próbáljátok megölni.

ALICE: Mit csináltál velük?

GELLERT: Tudja valamelyikőtök, mi az a nothlit?

JAMES: Én igen.

SIRIUS: Ha valaki fölveszi egy animágus alakját, de az nem az ő alakja, akkor külső segítség nélkül nem tud visszaalakulni emberré.

JAMES ( _kárörvendve_ ) És ha két órán át úgy marad, akkor más sem tudja már visszaváltoztatni.

TOM ( _riadtan cincog_ )

FRANK: Mérem az időt. Tempus!

_(Az ajtó felől Lily és a két gyerek jő, Petert kivéve mindenki boldog.)_

 

GELLERT _(a nézőtér felé indul, a Bellatrixtól elvett pálcát vizsgálgatja_ ) Szegény Tom „Voldemort” Marvolo Denem. Halvány segédfogalma nincs, mit jelent az, hogy család. Nekem _(hátraint a Potter és Longbottom családra)_ lett egyszerre kettő is. Most magukra hagyom őket, pocsék házigazdaként. ( _Grindelwald mögött elindul a függöny lefelé.)_ Mihez kezd majd egy kiöregedett, bűneit bánó sötétmágus? Álruhát ölt, jó útra tér? Vesz egy kis házat Godric’s Hollow-ban? _(szünet)_ Talán majd írok egy levelet Albusnak, hogy adja vissza James köpenyét. Mit képzel magáról? Pocsék dolog szembesülni a ténnyel, de eljárt az idő mindkettőnk fölött. Ugyanakkor… valakinek meg kellene már találnia a Feltámadás Kövét. _(Bellatrix pálcájával a függönyre bűvöl egy Halál Ereklyéi szimbólumot, és emelt fővel távozik.)_


End file.
